Featherbeds typically have an internal baffle or sewn-through construction which prevents to some extent migration of the filling during use of the featherbed. When a user is lying on the featherbed, the heavier portions of the body tend to force the filling in that area into other area of the featherbed. While baffles can be effective in decreasing filling migration, their effect is limited by the need to be able to effectively blow-in, i.e. fill, the featherbed.
In one conventional arrangement, the baffles are straight, in a longitudinal (vertical) direction, defining longitudinal channels in the featherbed. This arrangement is convenient to fill but is limited in preventing filling migration.
Another common arrangement is known as baffle box construction, in which baffles extend both longitudinally and partially laterally, leaving small openings for insertion of filling. This arrangement is more difficult to properly fill, but also is better in preventing filling migration.
While such baffle arrangements differ in preventing filling migration, there does result a consistent disadvantage for the user with such baffle configurations; he/she will often end up positioned in one of the longitudinal crevices created by the sewing line which attaches the longitudinal baffle to the outer fabric layers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a featherbed with an internal construction which prevents migration of fill within the featherbed during use, while still being convenient to fill during manufacture, and which does not have the straight longitudinal sewing line crevices in which the user will eventually become positioned during sleep.